Start Over
by LIttlE.DrUnk.NiNJy
Summary: After high school Misaki lives a successful life. Although she left Usui behind. With her mother in the hospital, stress from work, and reuniting with Usui...her life couldn't get any better. Until she gets a call from the hospital...
1. Hospital

**_OKAY! Whoo, first Maid-Sama fanfic evah! Hope yous enjoy it ^^_**

**_DISCLAIMER: It means I don't own Maid-sama -___-'_**

* * *

Sharing Is Caring

Chap. Une

The sun shone through her window, the beginning of a new day! Her eyes flicked open, slightly, and moved away from the beam of light that was directly on her face. She stood at the side of her bed and yawned while stretching. She heard her phone vibrating on the table by the bed, a quick told her it was, her Mom. Misaki did not want to answer, it was too early and she was too tired. She went into the bathroom and took a hot shower, then quickly got dressed to go see her ill mother. She put on a white button down and dark wash jeans with knee high boots and a brown leather jacket.

Misaki was now twenty years old. She graduated high school with amazing grades and got into an even better college, although her mother struggled to pay, she became a successful executive. Supporting herself and living happily, alone. Misaki walked into the kitchen, and grabbed from the cupboard a bagel. She did not put anything on the bagel, she picked up her bag and a scarf (Who knows where she got this).

Misaki stopped by a flower shop about two blocks away from the hospital. "Umm…what to pick…what to pick…" She mumbled to herself, deep in thought. "Who are the flowers for?" A man's voice asked from a short distance. "Huh, oh, they're for my mother in the hospital." She looked away from the flowers and up at the man speaking to her. She froze for a moment; the man had dirty blonde short hair and green eyes. Now that he saw her face fully, a smirk was on his face. "I'd suggest Geraniums."

"Thank you for your help." She smiled and went to the clerk. Before the door closed behind her the man said, "Do I know you?"

"Um…you don't look familiar to me." She replied shaking her head, nervously.

"Really, I must have you mistaken for someone else then." He waved good-bye and walked away. _"Was that Usui…nah…coincidence."_ She thought to herself with relief.

Once Misaki had bought her lovely Geraniums, she made her way to the hospital. She entered the hospital and said hello to the nurse on her mother's floor. Then walked to the door, knocked and said, "Mom, I'm here!" She smiled. Her mother responded weakly, "Oh Misaki, you brought me flowers? They're beautiful." Misaki placed them on a small table by the bed. "How are you?" She asked sternly.

"I'm feeling fine, better than yesterday." She smiled

"What's wrong with you exactly?"

"Still need more testing and need to wait a little bit longer, Misaki."

"Is your doctor nice? I mean I've never met him or her."

"My doctor is a man, and he is nice, very polite. He should be." Her mother smiled. Then there was a knock on the door, the knob turned and her doctor walked in. "Ms. Ayuzawa, how are feeling this lovely morning?" Misaki's jaw dropped. Her mother's doctor…was the same guy she saw this morning! "Misaki, what's wrong?!" Her mother asked in a frightened tone. "Nothing, mother." Misaki simply put on a smile and sat silently as her mother spoke with the doctor about her health. "It's good to hear you're well. Uh…Misaki was it? I'd like to speak with you in the hall."

Misaki stepped out into the hall with the doctor. "Your mother isn't getting any better." The doctor said simply. "Wait, what! She said she felt fine!" She was furious now.

"Sometimes you feel fine, but you're really sick internally."

"…"

"But I promise you I'll treat her. So you won't have to worry." The doctor smiled.

"Doctor, what's your name?"

"Takumi Usui."

* * *

**_Well that was kinda entertaining...I hope O___o_**

**_I could get hurt if it wasn't O___O_**

**_!REVIEWS! !REVIEWS! !REVIEWS!_**

**_(The Way You Make Me Feel is stuck in my head...help me...o___o)_**


	2. A Kiss

**_Okay, well I clearly wasn't thinking when I said that she was 20 and a businesswoman, let's all just pretend shes...uhh...I don't know how long you go to college for business, but I'll say 6 years. If it's 8 years then too damn bad! SHE'S A SMART ASS! SHE GOT SUCH HIGH GRADES THAT SHE GRADUATED EARLY! _**

**_As for Usui he is also graduated early and did time for his specialization, which takes 2 years (I guess) and is also her age, duh. he graduated with 5 short years of college and just did his speacialization! :D If it doesn't make sense please tell me, college confoozles meh. I mean I'm only 14..._**

**_This story take place 7 years after._**

**_DISCLAIMER: In the dictionary it says "Meaning, I don't own this"_**

* * *

Sharing Is Caring (not meant to be the title…gonna keep it here though)

Chap. Deux

Misaki froze for a moment and mouth, "I'll be right back." She ran away to the bathroom at lightning speed! (Whoosh!) She quickly opened the bathroom door and locked herself in one of the stalls. "Oh my god! I thought I wouldn't see that damn idiot again…I was more hoping I would. But not at a time like this!! Ugh…why does he do this to me?" Misaki sighed, she leaned against the wall inside the stall and almost felt like crying. "What's going to happen to my mother? That's what's important now! I have to stay strong for her!" She flushed the toilet, to pretend she didn't just run in for no reason. She washed her hands and face, and then walked out the door. As soon as she opened it, Usui was standing across from the door. Misaki froze.

Usui grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to her mother's room, and pushed her through the door. "Hey, mom." Misaki put on a fake smile, when she really just wanted to cry. "Misaki, don't you have to go to work today?" Her mother asked.

"No, I'm taking a personal day, to be with you."

"Then that's not a personal day. That's a Be-With-My-Sick-Mother day."

"…do you want me to leave?"

"No I just want you to enjoy yourself, I feel like if you stay here, you won't be happy. You'll be worried." Her mother looked down.

"Of course I have to be worried!" She yelled, in a worried tone.

"No, no, no. Now leave and find yourself a husband!" She lifted her head and pointed at the door.

"What's with you and the husband thing?"

"Because now you're at the age to get married, or at least date, without any worries. Also you're only young once and I'd like grandchildren from both you and your sister," Her mother stated.

"Bleh, fine I'll go. But I'm not getting married!" She screamed. Her mother smiled, and gave Misaki a hug and a kiss. Then Misaki marched out the doors.

As soon as the door closed behind her, she slumped onto the floor and felt tears form. "Are you okay, Ayuzawa?" A familiar voice asked. She looked up and was shocked that it was Usui again. "Y-yea, I'm fine." She sniffled and began walked towards the elevator. He followed. The elevator came quickly and she went down the main floor, irritated by her stalker. _"I swear, some people NEVER change!!" _Her face was red with anger and annoyance. He continued to follow her out the door and up a few blocks to the subway. He followed her all the way to her stop and to her apartment door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. He just laughed at her, and put his arms around his waist. "Let go of me." His only response was to hold her tighter. She tried to free herself. "You perverted space alien, LET GO!" He laughed even more, and then whispered, "But I miss you." Which made her blush until her whole face was red.

"You know, if someone were to see this, they'd think you're going to rape me." She looked away from his face.

"I don't care." He replied with his usual I'm bored tone.

"Ugh, can you just let go?" She tried to push him off.

"But this is kinda fun. Just like in high school," Still holding her tightly.

"Fine, can I at least go in my own home?" She tried to reach for her bag, which was falling off her arm.

"I'll open it for you." He smiled and held her with one arm, and got her keys with the other. She sighed, and opened the door, Usui still clinging tightly. "Are you married?" His question caught her off-guard. "Umm, no." Her face was still red.

"Dating someone?" His face looked blank.

"No. Why do you wanna know this anyways? I'm sure you're not single."

"I just wanted to be sure. So it doesn't look like Misa-chan is cheating." That made her blush more.

"Can you let go? It's not like I'm gonna run away in my own home." He let go and she rubbed her sides. "I feel like you bruised me."

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to lose you again." His face was sad and lonely. She shrugged it off and went to her room. _"I need another shower, get his stupid scent off me." _She sighed.

Misaki was about to take off her shirt when she saw Usui staring. Her face twitched, with irritation and she slammed the door shut. _"Pervert."_ She picked out another set of clothes and took a long shower. While she showered, Usui silently waited for her on the bed, after about ten minutes he got bored and looked around the room. There were a few pictures, mostly of her and her mom and sister, some of her and Hinata. Other smaller ones of her and the other maids. He heard the shower water turn off, and Misaki walked out of the steamy bathroom with a towel around her body and an angry/shocked look on her face. "You should wear that every time I come over." Usui joked with a smile. "Get. Out. Or. Die." Her face was dark…and kinda scary. Usui left the room, unaffected. _"Pervert space alien!"_

Once Misaki had dried off and had her pajamas on, she walked out of the room. "Your still here." She stated angrily. "Why wouldn't I?" He tilted his head.

"Maybe 'cause you're a doctor with patients that you should be tending to. LIKE MY MOTHER!" She threw herself onto the couch, annoyed with Usui.

"Well they told me to take the rest of the day off since I haven't left in like five days."

"…" Her face was suddenly sad and she was going to cry again. Usui sat next to her and asked nicely, "Why are you sad, Misa-chan?" She laid down on the couch, her face away from Usui. "Misa-chaaaaan, what's wrong?" He leaned over her. Trying to view her sad face. She covered her face with a cushion. "Leave me alone." Her voice was muffled by the couch. Usui managed to get his arms around her waist and threw her over his shoulder. "Misa-chan, you're not as strong as you used to be." Her hands covered her face and he heard little sniffles. Shocked, he gently put her back on the couch, face up. "Don't ignore me, it makes me feel neglected."

"She's going to die, right?" Tears streamed down her face.

"…" Usui looked away.

"She is, isn't she?!" She grabbed his shirt and clenched her fists.

"…we still to run some tests. I can't tell you that for sure." Her body trembled, with fear of losing her mother. The only person she could ever trust. She felt so helpless and alone, and as if it was her fault that her mother wasn't really getting better. Usui hugged her gently. "Let…go…" Her voice was soft and she was still crying. "Not until you stop crying."

"I'm not crying…" Even though she obviously was.

"Don't lie, you're bad at lying." He whispered.

"Isn't there something better you have to do?" She gripped tightly onto his shirt.

"Yea, but you won't let me." She blushed a deep shade of red as he laughed. "I'm kidding…kinda."

"YOU PERVERT!" She screamed. "God, I hate you!" She sat up abruptly, with him still hugging her. He started laughing again, god how she loved his laugh. Then kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Don't scream, 'cause you know you don't hate me." He pushed her down on the couch, then kissed her deeply on the lips, and smiled when she kissed back. "I told you." This time he was the one that blushed a light shade of pink. She laughed and pushed him off and down on the couch, realizing she had more power over him than she had previously thought. "I do hate you. Don't think you're always right."

* * *

**_Ooo sexy romance XD_**

**_Lmao jk, I suck at writing lovey dovey moments, it embarrases me XP Uh...yea so I think we all where this is going. ;) If you...catch my drift. O yea...waffles...that's not what you were thinking...you perverts ____ (I was thinking something sexy with waffles ;D HOT!)_**

**_XD !REVIEW! !REVIEW! !REVIEW!_**

**_Usui: You are so desperate._**

**_LDN: You are so mine ;)_**

**_Misaki: Excuse me!_**

**_LDN: Don't start I can kill you off ANYTIME!_**

**_Usui: No! Not my Misa-chan _**

**_LDN: XD Lmao love-birds...hahaha I'm gonna throw some depressing shit at you ____**


	3. Sneaky Hunger

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own that super amazing manga that is called Maid-Sama or Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! :)_**

**_Yea, I'm on a roll today :D Whoo, first time I've ever updated twice in one day! _**

**_:'D I would to thank the Academy, -sniffle- um...Usui and Hinata and Misaki -sob- but most of all I'd like to thank, MY BRAIN AND IMAGINATION! Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without you! -usui, hinata, and misaki sob- Heehee They thought they'd get all the credit XD_**

**_READ ON READERS! :D _**

* * *

Sharing Is Caring (again, not actual title!)

Chap. Tres

It has been one week since Misaki met Usui at the hospital. She felt lonely when he wasn't at her house. Some days he would come and visit, some how he got into her room when he wasn't even invited. **(Good ninja ^^)** Which frightened her; it made her wonder 'how safe is my home, really?' However, she just didn't care. He would always beg and plead to stay over, just one night, but she couldn't trust a pervert like him. Even if he says, 'I swear I won't do anything!' Those words really make you question his honesty. Misaki's mother finally found out what she had, it was cancer, ovarian. She didn't understand what it did, but Usui gave her pamphlets and websites she could look at. The only she thing she knew was that Usui was the one taking care of her mother, and she felt like she could trust him. Misaki had taken the rest of the week off to be with her mother, but every time she would stay longer than two hours her mother yelled at her to leave and find a husband, she didn't want to leave her all alone.

At this very moment, Misaki was lying on her bed, hungry, yet she refused to get up…feeling lazy. "…I want fooooood!" She wiggled her legs up and down with her hands on her stomach. About every ten to fifteen minutes, her tummy would grumble in starvation. "I'll just cook something." She hopped off her bed, and enthusiastically went off to TRY to cook. "Uh…maybe an omelet? Yea, I can cook that." She smiled and gathered the ingredients. _"Maybe I should make something for Usui…nah…he can cook for himself. I don't even know if he's coming today."_ She thought with a smile. Of course, since Misaki was feeling confident about cooking, she thought she could actually cook something! Sadly, she can't. When she was done cooking, she tasted what she thought would be an amazing omelet, yet one word sums up the taste, "Shit…it tastes like SHIT! Why can't I cook?!" She grabbed the plate and threw it out the window. "Fuck you omelet!" She cursed away her poor omelet.

Meanwhile The Omelet Falls…

_"What did I do to deserve this?!" _The omelet thinks to itself, before landing on a poor unsuspecting Usui. Usui was caught off-guard by the omelet. He looked all around and then looked above and saw Misaki, half-dangling from the window laughing. Wiping the omelet off his head, he smirked and began plotting her punishment.

Back Upstairs…

"Oh my…god! That was too funny!" Misaki kept laughing. "Ahh, my stomach hurts!" Yet she kept laughing, for a good two minutes. "I feel bad for that guy though and my stomach." She rubbed her sad hungry tummy and began searching for food in the cupboards. After about an hour of searching, she gave up and decided to get dressed to buy something. _"What should I get?" _She was lost in deep thought, and just went to the supermarket. _"I have no food anyways…why don't I have food? I bet Usui ate it all. Grrr," _She went through the supermarket picking up all the foods she thought she needed and ones she just wanted. By the time she was done, she had summed up about two hundred dollars worth of food. She paid with her credit card (MastahCard!) and dragged bags of food home without breaking a sweat…well not really, she had to go home and take a bath because she was so sweaty. To her it was weird since it was winter.

When Misaki got out of the bathroom, it was snowing. "Ugh, I hate the snow. It's so annoying." She sighed wiping the ends of her hair with the towel. Misaki didn't feel very hungry now that took a bath and changed into her pajamas, so she just decided to sit on her couch and watch TV. "Boring…" She changed the channel, "Ew, weather…" She was about to change the channel when she heard the weather girl say, **"Today's weather forecast is heavy snowfall, extreme caution for drivers. Roads are very slippery. As well as caution for those walking home tonight, there is an expected five inches of snow tonight. Also the snow is expected to continue to drop well through the rest of the week." **Misaki looked out the window again. "I'm guessing Usui isn't coming today, 'cause he'd be here by now." She assured herself, worried look plastered on her face. "Yup, yup yup, he has his own home. Why does he need to come here every night and bother me?!" She crossed her arms over her chest and walked into the kitchen; pour some cereal in a bowl and some milk. Quickly she looked at the time, 11:27am. _"It's still a little early."_ She went back to the TV and watched depressing movies all day.

At 2:36pm, she was watching Braveheart, and then at 5:30pm she was watching the Titanic. By 9:30pm, she was watching Casablanca, but fell asleep in the middle. Through her little movie marathon she didn't eat, dinner or any snacks in between. Therefore, while she slept every couple of minutes her stomach would grumble and she would just change positions. Then at 3am she woke up, and tired from having not eaten for hours, but she saw someone sitting at the other end of the couch and freaked out. So she started kicking at this stranger on her couch. They responded by grabbing her by the wrists getting merely centimeters away from her face and saying, "What the hell is wrong with you?" The voice was completely familiar, she blushed and became furious with him. "Why are you in my home?!?!" She screamed so loud that Usui backed into the corner like a child and looked like a small child on the verge of tears. "M-m-misa-chan! You scared meeeeeee!" He sobbed.

"Oh please! You scared me! First you stalk me to my home, you walk into my bedroom while I'm showering! You constantly break into my house, which is illegal and you CAN go to jail for that! I am so furious with you right now, ugh, I can't stand you!" She stomped to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Usui sighed, "I'm tired…" He stood up and took off his jacket, which was soaking wet and silently went into the bathroom in Misaki's room. _"She won't even know I'm here." _He thought slyly. Sadly, little did he know that when water hits the little tiles in the shower, it's very noisy. "…now he's taking a shower…ugh…I don't care…too tired to care…" She mumbled, and covered herself entirely with the blanket. Usui silently dried himself off and put on his clothes, which I might add, were just his boxers **(Now we know the answer) **a white button down shirt, then slipped into Misaki's bed and held her tightly. "Good-night, Misa-chan" He whispered in her ear. Her response was to turn towards her sneaky little blonde, yawn, and pull on his shirt just to get closer.

* * *

**_Alrighty, so now you see that I can update quickly, I may disappoint you. Because I have a tendency to give up on a story after about 3 or 5 chapters it's sad. But I don't really give up I just lose interest because I'm not very involved with the manga or anime. Good thing Chapter 40 hasn't come out! XD If I get to chapter 5 before Chapter 40 comes out then I shall do a special lil' chapter of the reader's/review's choosing. :) I just don't go as far as smex...seeing as this is rated K+ :P _**

**_Also I suck at those lovey dovey scenes... ^^ Yosh _**

**_Welcome, Review, and Have a Nice Day! -^^-_** **_:* KISSES!_**


	4. Q&A

**_Sorry that I keep updating D: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maid-sama or anything that comes with it!_**

* * *

Sharing Is Caring (I wish Misaki would share Usui with me o )

Chap. Quatre

The snow continued to fall throughout the night, bringing more than five inches of snow.

The phone began ringing loudly at 6:30am. Usually Misaki was awake at this time, but since she had the week off she didn't wake up will 8am, sometimes later. She grabbed the phone, brought it to her ear and whispered, "Hello?" A bubbly voice answered, "Misaki! Guess what! Guess what!" She pulled the phone away from her ear and lowered the volume. "What happened, Sakura?! Did your boyfriend turn out to be an asshole again?" She whispered angrily.

"…No, actually he's better than you first thought in high school!"

"I highly doubt that…" She mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Forget it, just tell me, what happened?"

"He proposed! Oh my gosh, he proposed, Misaki!"

"I'm so happy for you!" She gushed, still whispering.

"Are you sick? 'Cause you've been whispering through this whole conversation." Sakura asked, worried for her dear friend.

"What, no. I'm tired, because it's 6:30 in the morning and I was sleeping. I'm taking a short vacation from work, to relax, so I don't wake up till like 8 or 9 right now." She yawned.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Go back to sleep. I won't disturb you anymore, but just remember to come by my place if you can today! I need your help with the wedding, also you're a bridesmaid!" She squealed excitedly. Misaki pulled away from the phone again.

"Okay, I will. Bye." She hung up and sighed, dropping her face in the pillow. _"It's cold…brrr…" _She shivered, realizing she wasn't even close to being under the sheets. _"Why is he in my bed…why did I let him in my bed? Too tired to deal with right now." _Shivering, she crawled under the sheets and pulled him closer again. _"Stupid Usui, stealing all of my blanket…" _

Misaki was already in deep sleep when the phone rang again. She grabbed the cursed little thing and saw that it was Sakura again, except that the time was 8:38…_ "She only waited two hours…I'm still tired!" _Suddenly she felt Usui grab the phone and say, "Hello?" Sakura answered in a scream, it was obvious because Usui backed away from the phone. "Yea I am, she's taking a shower right now." He backed away again. "I'm not sure, but I'll tell her to call you back." She answered calmly…or said something weird, since Usui blushed a little. "Uh…okay…bye." He was about to hang up when she said something that made him blush red. "Wait, what?!" her response made him blush an even darker shade of red. "I don't think she'd want me to." Misaki was getting nervous about this conversation, "…Bye." Misaki paused as he put the phone back on the table and then threw his face in the pillow. "What did she say?" Misaki poked his red face. "…To call her back that's it." The pillow muffled his voice, but Misaki understood.

"Reaaaally? Then why is your face so red?" She asked slyly.

"No reason. Go back to sleep." He pushed her head down into the pillow.

"But Usui, I want to know what my friend said about me that made you blush." She said in a cute tone.

"Then call her and find out." He moved away from her.

"I want Usui to tell me." She laid down next to him and pulled him close.

"…"

"Please?" She asked, he turned towards her and she moved her face so close that their noses were touching, "Please, Usui?"

"Fine. If you do me a favor." He was acting like normal perverted Usui again.

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"You have to promise that you'll fulfill the favor and answer any question I ask…completely!" He held himself over her.

"Fine, fine,fine. I promise I'll do and answer whatever you ask. Just tell me what she said!"

"Okay, she asked if I was your boyfriend and if you were awake."

"Yea, and you told her I was in the shower, you liar." She hit his shoulder. He just stuck his tongue out. "Then she wanted to know when you'd get out, so I just told her you'd call her back and such. And she thought you were taking a shower 'cause we had sex." Misaki froze.

"I was shocked then she said it was obvious 'cause your phone is in the bedroom and you were taking a shower. Also she wants to know what happened and that now you lost your virginity." Her face was as red as an apple.

"When I said I wouldn't tell she said she was kidding about you being a virgin before we had sex. Is that true?" Misaki was so terribly shocked by what Sakura had said. "Uh…uh…I have to go take a shower!" She pushed him off, ran into the bathroom and locked the door. "Misa-chaaaaan! Let me go with you!"

"WHAT! WHY!"

"I mean since I've already seen you naked, it should be fine!" He said smoothly.

"Go away idiot Usui!" She shouted turning on the water.

"Be like that then." He frowned and waited for her to get out.

"If you're still there I suggest you go home, because I will murder you when I see you." Usui silently put on his shoes and clothes then left. Yet, he came back an hour later.

Misaki had just gotten out of the bathroom and was putting on her clothes. She knew Usui wasn't there when she got out, so she just left the door open. Alas she did not know that Usui saw her without a shirt on. He looked for a quick five seconds and then walked directly to the kitchen. Misaki walked down the hallway to the kitchen, "Why do you come by so often? Geez it's like you're living here now." She sighed, grabbing an apple. "Is that an offer?"

"Tch, no."

"You still have to do me a favor and answer some questions." He smirked. _"Don't give me your sexy smirk, idiot Usui!" _

"Oh really? What is it? Something perverted I'm sure." She began cutting her apple.

"You did you'd do _anything_." He chuckled.

"…damn…" She sighed heavily, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to not yell at me, or call me any names or hurt me in anyway. For two days." He smiled.

"You know that's gonna be difficult for me?"

"Yup, but who knows I might get something out of it." He smirked at her.

"At least it's not perverted."

"I'm not a perverted person ALL the time Misa-chan." He frowned cutely.

"You said you had questions." She sighed, wanting to get it over with.

"Yup." He smiled again.

"So ask."

"Fine. Pushy, ARE you a virgin?" He got right in her face, with a completely serious expression. "Yes." He was shocked.

"Did you just lie to me?"

"Nope." He shurgged it off.

"Did you miss me the seven years we were apart?" He suddenly had a pocky stick in his mouth.

"Yes." She moved to the couch and he followed.

He smiled and laughed a little, "Did you love me when we were in high school?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you like me now?"

"Hmm… 'cause you haven't changed." Her answer surprised him.

"Do you want me to change?"

"Uh…yes and…no." She stared at the apple, which was now bare.

"Would you play the pocky game with me again?"

"Maybe." She took the pocky out of his mouth and threw it in the trash. "But I don't like chocolate." She took a slice of apple and hit him in the face with it.

"Would you let me move in with you?"

"Hell NO!"

"What if I said I'd be good?"

"What the hell, still no."

"What if I promised I would stay out of your room and leave if your friends came over?"

"Who knows." She took her now cut apple back to the kitchen and put it on a plate. "I'll let you ask me one LAST question!" She yelled.

"Uh…would you ever let me take a shower with you?"

"…hmm…depends on the time."

"Now."

"Uh…okay." Usui was surprised by this.

Misaki grabbed him by the wrist and led him to the bathroom in her room. She turned on the water and dragged him in with her. "There, I'm taking a shower with you." She smiled. "Seriously. Is this how you shower!" He was a little shocked by this.

"No, but you didn't ask if I'd shower with you naked." She stuck her tongue out, walked out, shut off the water and grabbed a towel. "I think you need a shower though. You haven't even taken one today." She then laughed at the disappointed and wet Usui. Just to mess with her he nodded at taking a shower now and proceeded to take off his shirt…which was both the button down and the undershirt. Misaki paused covered her eyes and walked out the room. "PERVERT!" She screamed from the kitchen. Usui just laughed.

* * *

**_ I felt that the story needs some PIZAAZ! (Spelled that wrong) So next chapter will have some definte story and anger to it. Seeing as it'll just continue from this day. :) We shall learn more about Usui moving in and such. Even though I feel like this is taking place too much in her home! Also yea...Usui likes to break in XD Lmao_**

**_So yea...continuation...that's gonna come tomorrow with more updates :) Probably not as many as today. But a good amount. :D_**

**_So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...or Usui dies ^^ Yosh Good-Night (9:49PM)_**

**_-Usui cries- _**


	5. Usui & Sitake

**I kinda did this because ...I wanted to introduce Sitake. It didn't come out how I exactly planned and my printer is creepy at 1:58am **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Maid-Sama or its beloved characters (if i did the story would be mature ;P)**

* * *

Sharing Is Caring (Getting sick o' you)

Chap. Cinq

Takumi Usui was a doctor. An experienced, handsome, doctor, and at the hospital he worked at. Each intern was assigned a doctor to watch over him or her. Said doctor gives them advice, and helps them grow and flourish into an amazing doctor! Just like their sensei! Sadly, Usui did not exactly like his intern, he was irritated by his constant admiration, stalking, and questions. It was as if the boy did not go to medical school! Some days he just felt like finding the strongest anesthetic in the hospital and injecting it into the damn boy, but he did not, because he would lose his job. "Sensei! Sensei!" The young intern cried. "What is it now, Sitake?" Usui asked, clearly irritated by the intern. "Whatcha doin'?" He stared at him in pure admiration.

"Nothin'." He replied with the same cutesy tone.

"You're so cool, sensei!" He gave him a thumbs up and a sparkly smile, then skipped away to care for him patients. _"Should I really let him walk away...leaving helpless lives in his careless hands…" _Usui thought deeply. He followed the crazy intern to his patient. He stopped in front of the door, and looked inside. Carefully examining his behavior when with a patient.

Sitake was calm, serious and very professional. When the patient began to cry about their diagnosis, he was silly and playful. Usui sighed, "Interesting kid…" Sitake walked to the door, but Usui did not run! He did not hide! No, he played it cool by leaning against the wall next to the door. "Sensei! What are you doing here?!" Sitake asked looking embarrassed and shocked. "Just watching over my little intern." He smiled.

"Uwaaa…Sensei, you're so cool!" He gushed, as he threw himself on his sensei. "I'm so glad they assigned me to you. I'm going to be just like you when I become a real doctor!" The intern continued to hug Usui. Passing doctors and patients stared. "…how many patients have you allowed to die?" Usui was suddenly serious.

"None. Just like you." He smiled.

"How many of your patients are recovering?" His tone of voice was stern.

"All of them. Like you!" His imaginary tail was wagging.

"How long do you intend on trying to be me?" He was directly in his face.

"…Until the day that I'm no longer considered an incompetent intern." Suddenly the once cheerful and childlike intern was as serious as Usui. "Good." Usui ruffled his hair. Then proceeded to grab him by the back of his shirt and carry him this way to his own critically ill patient. This patient had developed ARDS (Adult Respiratory Distress Syndrome), which was brought on by pneumonia.

Sitake stared…eyes glazed with sadness. "Isn't this…sensei's patient…?" He was almost disappointed. Usui simply nodded. "But…sensei is a great doctor that…never let his patients get this ill…" Usui shook his head. "So…why are you showing me this terribly ill person! Do something!" He shouted. Usui didn't answer. "…" Sitake walked away disappointed by his sensei.

Usui was going to check on Misaki's mother. He heard many of the nurses talking about an intern running from patient to patient just to be sure they're okay. One patient even kicked him out for being obsessive about their broken leg, but Sitake would just run in ask 'Are you okay? How are you feeling?' and then listen to their answer, ask if they had questions, if not he would leave. Otherwise, he would stay and answer. He would bump into nurses. Usui shrugged and walked into the room, Misaki was sitting by her mother. "How are you today, Ms. Ayuzawa?" He asked kindly. "I'm feeling fine, same as yesterday." She smiled weakly. Misaki looked at her mother with concerned eyes. Then Sitake popped into the room, but not abruptly, very silently and almost ninja-like. He was back to his normal I-Love-Dr. Takumi attitude…it was obvious. "Usui, who is this?" Misaki pointed at the awestruck intern. "He's my little protégé!" He put his arm around his neck and ruffled his hair, which made Sitake just glow.

"Eh…" She was skeptical about Usui having a protégé. "Sensei, who is this?" Sitake asked, staring at Misaki very cutely. Usui let go of Sitake and pulled Misaki close to him saying, "She my personal nurse." He winked. Sitake again, was completely awestruck. "WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS!" She screamed. Someone shushed her from the hallway. ***(Weirdo...)**

"What does a personal nurse do for you, Sensei?!" He was serious.

"She does special things, _only _for _me_." Usui was sure Misaki heard that entirely. She was about to scream again, but he placed his hand in front of her mouth. "Should _I _get my own personal nurse?!" Again…totally serious. His need to be like Usui was more an obsession.

"I guess." He shrugged and in the blink of an eye, Sitake was gone.

At 12 Noon…

Usui was eating pocky with his beloved Misaki, who was looking over some papers from her the company she worked at. "Misa-chan, can you wait for me until I can leave?" Usui asked. "Uh…sure, what time can you leave?"

He looked at the clock, "9pm, once I give in my report for Sitake."

"Oh…okay."

"…?"

"Do you guys have a special bond or something?"

"Oh is Misa-chan getting jealous?"

"No, I just wanted to know."

"It's okay Misa-chan. No person would ever stand in the way of…my love for you." He whispered those last words in her ear. His words sent a tingle down her spine and she blushed a little. "Stupid Usui, misinterpreting everything."

At 8:40pm…

Sitake was sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Misaki and Usui. He was watching Usui fill in his grades for that day. "So what exactly does Usui grade you on?" Misaki inquired. Sitake paused for a moment, "Um…behavior, how much attention I give to my patients, how well I can give someone their diagnosis, how well I console someone who feels sad about their diagnosis, how well I perform when needed, and my level of annoyance to my sensei."

"Which do you do best in? Which is your worst?" He shrugged which meant he didn't know. Usui spoke up, "he typically does better in consoling the sick, giving their diagnosis, and attention. He fails in his annoyance level and performance when needed in a sudden emergency. He does okay in the others."

"How can you fail in your performance when needed?" Misaki poked.

"…I get nervous. It's weird when you come in, in the morning and they're fine. Then the next minute you need to do something you didn't expect they'd need. It scares me." He frowned. She then told him, "If you keep getting so nervous, Usui may never see you as a real doctor." Sitake was suddenly hit by a wave of courage and ran off to help a patient…somewhere. **(Silly lil' intern)**

Usui and Misaki were about to leave when they saw the doors blocked…by snow.

* * *

**What was your favorite part? ...I like that part too. My favorite part was the end. When you see the line ^^**

**I'm disappointed with myself for writing a bad chapter. When I kinda re-read it. I feel like there's some OOC coming off it ____**

**FORGIVE MEEEE!! Review if you wanna, I already freed Usui (he convinced me)**


	6. A Little More

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama**

**I think I'm going to just rush through the story, instead of just stopping it. I feel that I should complete it, whether I like the story or not. :)**

**I'm sorry I can't provide a better ending to the story. I'm writing one more chapter. :( Maybe...who knows....I could continue it...I'm unsure...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Sharing Is Caring (I should stop writing this here?)

Chap. Six

Usui stared at the door for a moment. He really just wanted to go home, or follow Misaki back to her place. Usui walked up to the doors and kicked them

….a few seconds pass…nothing…he stares sternly…a minute passes…the glass doors crack…he backs away…another minute later snow comes tumbling in, because the glass doors broke, landing on a poor almost unsuspecting Usui. Misaki is just astonished he even let that happen to himself. Yet Sitake jumps into the cold snow digging for his beloved sensei.

About a minute later, Sitake was still searching and Misaki was pulling Usui's arm while he tried to climb out from where was standing. She managed to pull out his arm and head, Usui pulled the rest of his body out, shivering. He pushed the snow away from himself, which oddly caused more snow to tumble in and bury a frantic Sitake. "Nooo! Senseiiiiii!" He cried. Misaki abruptly ran to the freezing intern and pulled him from the so as well. "Brr…snow equals very cold when in scrubs. W-w-who knew." Sitake shivered. He was soaked from head to toe, and felt freezing cold.

"Stupid Usui! Why would you kick glass doors?!" She yelled. Usui and Sitake were sitting next to each other shivering. "And you! Why would you dive into cold snow wearing such thin clothes! You should know better!" She continued to lecture. "M-M-Misaki can we go c-change now?" Usui shivered. She nodded and walked with Usui and Sitake to their lockers. Misaki waited outside as they changed. Usui pulled out another pair of pants and a shirt. While Sitake just changed into a new pair of scrubs…pink scrubs, they were out of blue. "How does a hospital run out of blue scrubs?" Sitake mumbled, upset with his color. "Pfft…" Usui almost started laughing.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." He closed his locker and walked out of the room. Greeting Misaki again and waving good-bye to Sitake with a smile. "Uwaa~ Sensei smiled at me!" Sitake squealed like a fangirl and proceeded to faint.

Usui and Misaki walked through the almost empty halls of the hospital. It was night, so typically there weren't many people. Unless there was some kind of emergency. Misaki was trying to figure out a place to sleep for the night and Usui was just walking down the hall, not really thinking about anything. "Where's a good place to sleep? Maybe back in the cafeteria?" Misaki thought out-loud. "We could just sleep in the residency."

"Is that really okay?" She was worried about even sleeping in the same room as Usui.

"Yea, in this kind of situation it's fine." He smiled. Misaki simply nodded and followed him to the residency. She didn't really care that it was only ten o' clock, she just wanted to sleep and be done with the day. "But we do have to share a bed." He smiled again. Misaki's face became red and she punched him in the stomach. "Hell no!"

Usui smirked and grabbed her wrists. "Don't be like that Misa-chan." He whispered in her ear. Misaki's only response was to blush with an angry face. He pulled her into his arms and smiled, "Now let's sleep!"  
Misaki couldn't fall asleep. She was feeling extreme heat and it was all Usui's fault. She wanted to push him away from her, but if she did she would fall off. Misaki sat up in the bed, Usui was fast asleep. She took off her jacket and sweater. It was too hot in this room to be wearing that. She also removed her gloves and scarf. Usui's eyes opened and stared at her. He blushed a light pink. "Oh, so you expected this to happen?" He joked. Misaki punched his arm. "Shut up, pervert." With that, Usui put his arms around her waist and said, "Then why would you agree to sleep with me?" He gazed straight into her eyes. Misaki blushed, "N-n-no. This was the only place, it's not like I had a choice." She turned away, hating that whenever he got too close she would become nervous.

Usui moved his face closer to hers. Misaki's body temperature kept rising. Until Usui kissed her. Misaki's eyes shot open, she wanted to push him away, but somehow she liked this. She kissed back. Usui smiled and pulled away. "So now you like me?" Misaki turned away, "Shut up."

There was no one else in the room with them. Usui kissed her again. Misaki kissed back. This was like her way of saying that she did love him. Usui then slowly kissed her neck. Misaki gave out a small moan. Usui didn't know whether she wanted him to continue or stop, because she was mumbling something. "Do you want me to stop?" He said, but continued kissing her body. "No." She mumbled.

Within five more minutes Misaki's shirt was coming off....

* * *

**The uh...romantic scene there...is just to RUSH the story...:P**

**Sorry, next chapter is going to be filled with drama! Whoosh! :D**

**I won't update for quite sometime...if I don't update by Friday, then don't expect one until like August 10th at least **

**So yea...REVIEW!**


	7. Avoiding You

**Disclaimer: I do not own S.A the anime or manga**

**...I'm sorry?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sharing Is Caring

Chapter ???

It had been close to a month since Misaki had spoken to Usui, or seen him. Every time she did see him, her body temperature rose and her heartbeat sped up to the point where she wanted to run away from him…which she did. She thought it was probably because of what happened that night in the hospital, when she and Usui had skipped about everything in an actual relationship and gone straight to the best part. Of course, she didn't feel bad about doing that with him. She did love him; she had loved him since high school and through college. So why did she feel so uncomfortable around him now? If she really did love him, it would be easy to see him regularly. Furthermore, she wasn't visiting her mother anymore at the hospital, because she was avoiding him. All this made her feel guilty. Neither had he broken into her house since then, or came for a visit. Maybe he understood she wanted some space? On the other hand, was she just pushing him away again?

FLASHBACK… :o

_"I knew you'd get in." Usui smiled at her. "Told you." Misaki stuck her tongue out at him and smiled, she had just gotten into the best University in Japan! Also having received a scholarship and other awards she could afford to go. It was the most exciting day of her life. "So, where did you get in? Have you gotten the letter yet?" She asked him, her smile glued onto her face. He showed her a letter he had gotten from a very prestigious school…in America. "…" She didn't speak and lowered her head. _

_"Hm, what's wrong?" He tilted her chin upwards to face him; small tears were forming in her eyes. _

_"N-nothing." She stuttered turning away from him. _

_"Are you sad that I'm going to have leave, Misa-chan?" He asked in a playful tone. She gently punched his arm. _

_"Of course you idiot." Her face still turned away from him. The small tears ran down her cheeks. He chuckled she always called him that. _

_"Don't worry, it'll work out, I promise." He gently moved her chin once more to face him and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. _

_They had spent a lot of time together before going off to University, the huge time difference was a problem with phone calls. So they stuck to emails. Eventually, Misaki didn't get a reply from him for over a month, and soon stopped checking if he had sent her one. _

_Due to the lack of communication, she put it in her mind that the relationship was over. _

END FLASHBACK…

Misaki sighed heavily. She wanted to be with him, but didn't want the same thing to happen again. That they'd get close and then something would tear them apart. It hurt her heart thinking of being separated from him again. No! She wouldn't let their relationship end again!

* * *

**Again...I'm sorry...I wanted to update and I had started typing this but ya know...never got around to finishing it...I finished it today when I was doing math hw - which I hate - and now here it is...short and all! :P **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER! IT IS MY NINJA WAY! ...You know...to make things better DUH! w **

**REVIEW! I'll update faster...it's a proven fact :)**


	8. Worry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama.**

**EDITED VERSION!!! :D Do you guys know how long I slaved away for you to have a better chapter! I can tell you, I started at like 12am abd then finished at 2:50am :P Quite some time for an edit that's only 616 words, but nonetheless it's better!! ;) Thank you SnowCharms for pointing out my little mistake, for you have made me edit this chapter and provide all of you with a well written and more realistic story! : **

**Enjoy!**Sharing Is Caring…

* * *

Chap. 8 (close to the end)

The very next day Misaki had planned to march into the hospital and tell Usui that she loves him, and never wants to leave him. Yet, she ended up getting nervous and marching right back home. It was a very defeating moment for her. Walking slowly back home, she sighed heavily thinking about that perverted alien. Why is it that whenever she needs to see him, wants to see him, she can muster up enough courage to do it? Is she really that much a coward? 'I'll try again tomorrow…' she thought sadly.

After walking super slow for quite some time, Misaki reached her apartment and was about to unlock the door when her phone began to ring. Before answering she looked at the caller ID, it read, Takumi Usui. She felt a little bit of happiness when she saw his name there, yet she couldn't bring herself to answer. Both out of nervousness and fear of what he would say. So she let it ring, hoping he'd leave her a voice mail. Lucky for her, he did and as soon as her phone lit up with the words 'New Voicemail', she immediately picked it up to listen.

Voicemails were always so annoying to Misaki, putting in your password, waiting for the 'lady' to stop talking to you can actually listen to the message, it was all just too complicated. Finally, after thirty-five full seconds of waiting, she could listen to his voicemail. It said, "Misaki, this is Usui. You need to come to the hospital as soon as you can. Your mother is in critical condition her cancer is spreading. Please, come soon." After hearing that, her heart sank. She couldn't imagine losing her mother; she was one of the most important people in her life. Without her, she would not be living the way she currently is. If she lost her…she didn't what she would do. Her mother can't die, she looked fine the last time she saw her. Why was her cancer spreading? Misaki leaned her back on the door and slumped down on her knees, pulling them to her chest she sat silently. Not crying, but trying to embed the thought in her mind that her mother would not die.

A few hours past before Misaki slowly stood from where she was sitting. Walking, with a melancholy look on her face she went to her bedroom and changed. Looking in the mirror, she looked terrible as if she had died and then come back to life. Ignoring her current appearance, she took her bag and left her apartment, preparing for the worst.

While she walked to the hospital, she thought about what could be happening to her mother now, "What if she's already died or I can't see her because she's too frail? Or she's undergoing surgery?" She mumbled to herself, biting her nails and with an worry etched on her face. Those few minutes that it took her to get to the hospital seemed like hours, but finally, she reached the huge hospital, walking inside she made a beeline to the elevator. Tapping her foot as she waited for it to reach the fifth floor and continuing to bite her nails, Misaki glanced at her wristwatch, it read seven thirty-four. She sighed heavily and leaned against the elevator's sleek wall. She had reached the fourth floor and was feeling more and more nervous by the second, then at last the doors opened and she saw Usui leaning against the wall, tired. Slowly she walked out of the elevator and quickly walked past him to her mother's room. She stopped at the door and looked hesitated, her hand hovering over the handle. Behind her she could hear Usui's soft footsteps approaching her. "Go in, she's asleep now." He whispered in her ear with the most sincere smile her could give her. Trembling, she turned the handle and slowly opened the door.

On the bed her mother lay asleep, the IV dripping beside her bed, tubes in her nose and other various medical equipment. Small tears threatened to spill over as she walked closer to the bed. The room was dim and the curtains were closed, making the room seem smaller. Once she was at her mother's bedside, she gently held her hand. It was cold. Misaki softly cried, holding firmly onto her mother's hand and listening to the steady beep of the EKG moniter.

* * *

**Woah...I almost made myself cry with my own writing. I think that was the best I'd ever written yet... :) I am excited to see your reviews, hopefully you had the same experience and if this brought back some memories about someone you knew with cancer, I'm sorry :( **

**Review! **


	9. Sadness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama**

**I know it's really short, but I don't want to make this one really long. Next one will be long, I promise. :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sharing is Caring

Chap. 9 (thanks for sticking with my story!)

A dark morning rose on the city, the skies were dark and rain poured down onto the streets. People ran to catch their train or bus, trying to get out of the dreadful rain. Misaki stared out the window, depression hanging over her like those dark clouds. She laid in her bed, thinking about her mother and whether or not she would live. It was horrible thinking about this…it was too soon to be thinking like that.

Everything seemed to be moving slower that day, making everything even more painful. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her mother, so Misaki decided to get out of her house. It didn't matter that it was raining, maybe the rain will lift her spirits. She always liked the rain anyway.

Misaki found her way to a small park and sat on a bench that, surprisingly, wasn't soaking wet. She sat on the bench, staring out at the people rushing by. Even though she was wearing her coat, and had an umbrella. She felt cold and lifeless. The rain wasn't changing her mood, nor was it worsening it. It made her realize how things can change so quickly. Yesterday it was bright and sunny, now the rain is pouring without any sign of stopping. Her life was being shook up, her mother was dying and Usui was suddenly back in her life. Why did these things happen to her? What had she done to deserve this? Small, hot tears stung her eyes. Threatening to spill over, she didn't want to cry. She wasn't sure of what to do right there and then. Seeing her mother in such a fragile state would worsen her mood and avoiding the hospital would make her feel regret.

Feeling conflicted, she stood from the cold bench and walked to the hospital. Prepared for the worst, she tried to convince herself that it would be best to see her mother and stay by her side until the end.

At the hospital Misaki sat at her mother's bedside, trying hard not to cry. For all she knows her mother would live and she could go on with her life. Or maybe she'd be wrong and her mother would die...leaving her alone. Misaki didn't want to lose another parent. Pulling her phone out of her bag, she dialed her sister's number and waited.

It rang and rang, but she didn't pick up. "She must be busy with school..." Misaki mumbled to herself. It went to voicemail. "Hey, it's me Misaki. Listen, mom's cancer got worse," She cleared her throat, trying to stop the tears, "I'm not sure if she's going to make it. If you can, come by to see her. Bye."

Once she hung up the phone, she put her hands over her face and cried. Letting out all her sadness, how could this happen to her mother?

* * *

**Again, sorry it's REALLY short, I'm depriving you all. :( Sorry, but ever since a review I got from ch. 4, I really don't feel like writing this story. I'm kind of forcing myself to keep writing and updating for you readers. I'm not too sure about it anymore... Sorry. **

**I just don't have as much of a drive to write the story since Ch. 4 came out...not even reading old/new reviews will help. **

**For you guys I will do my best! I promise you I will try to keep this story going! If I can't...then I'm a failure...that's not new...**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama the manga or anime.**

**Phew! I stayed up REALLY late writing this one, just because I was honestly and truly inspired. :) I'm happy with the outcome and I really wanna be done with this story. I know the chapter is a little on the short side, but I think it's fitting for what's going on.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Start Over

Ch. 10 (so close to the end)

As soon as Suzuna heard Misaki's voicemail she got on the first train out of the city and headed home. She didn't bother pack much either, her mind was clouded by her mother's health.

Once Suzuna had gotten off the train she tried, as fast as she could, to get a taxi to take her to the hospital. When she'd reached the hospital she saw Misaki sitting outside on a bench, alone. Her head hung low sullenly. "Misaki!" She called out to her older sister. She raised her head and saw Suzuna running to her, immediately she stood and embraced her sister. "Misaki, how is she?" Suzuna asked into her sister's shoulder, tears already streaming out of her eyes. "She's…she's not good. They said she's in critical condition, her cancer is spreading…" Misaki's voice was hoarse and she was trembling.

"Are you okay?" Suzuna pulled away from Misaki, wiping tears from her eyes, and gave her a concerned look. "Are you sick too?!" Tears began to run again.

"No, no. I…I just haven't been sleeping a lot lately. I've been here for two days now." She rubbed her eyes from fatigue.

"Do you wanna go see mom with me? I don't think I can go…alone…" She sniffled. Misaki gave her a weak smile and grasped her trembling hand.

"Of course." Misaki led her sister inside the hospital to their mother's room.

Suzuna took a deep breath before opening the door to her mother's room. The room was silent, the shades were drawn, letting in the sun's light. She looked around the room, no matter how much light poured into the room…it seemed dark. She took a seat at her mother's bedside, weakly grasping her cold hand; she smiled slightly when she felt her grip onto her hand as well. "M-m-mother?" She mumbled, her body trembling. She heard Misaki's footsteps behind her and felt her place a calming hand on her shoulder. Letting her know she wasn't alone.

Their mother's eyes slowly flitted open. She gave them a small, weak smile. "Suzuna…" she whispered tiredly. "How are…you…honey?"

Again, tears formed in her eyes, "I'm good, mom. What about you? You're the one in the hospital?"

"Oh…I'll be…okay…I promise…" Suzuna could feel her mother's grip slightly loosen. Suzuna hugged her mother, for a few minutes. She didn't want to let her go, it was the first time she'd seen her in weeks. Why was this happening now? Why was this even happening? Couldn't their family enjoy one moment of happiness, without having to face more hardship?

Once she'd let go of her mother she sat by the window, silently crying. Misaki then took her place beside their mother. "Please, don't get her hopes up…" Misaki whispered hoarsely, her head hung low.

Her mother smiled weakly, "…oh Misaki…please…be sure to…take care of…your sister…" She placed a loving hand on her daughter's cheek.

"…I'll be sure to…" She wasn't sure what to say or do now. It was obvious to her that her mother was going to die now, but hopefully it wouldn't be at this very moment. Yet, why hope? That hasn't helped her so far. "Do you…think you can make till tomorrow, mom?" She sniffled and tried to keep the tears from coming.

"I'll try, hon. I'll try…" She mumbled, her eyes slowly closing. Misaki held onto her hand, and gripped it tightly.

"No, no! Don't leave! You can't leave us!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. The EKG machine's beeping slowed and continued to slow. Suzuna ran to her mother's side. Standing to Misaki's left.

"Misaki…Suzuna…I love you…both" She murmured. Misaki felt her hand go cold and limp.

The room felt darker. The air felt heavier…thicker. It was getting harder to breath. Suzuna, fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. The EKG had stopped; there was only the constant monotone beep. Their mother had died.

* * *

**Uhh...I'm gonna be honest here. I made MYSELF depressed from reading this. Although angsty stuff isn't really my style, I'm pretty damn good at it aren't I?! Hahah, well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And my heart goes out to anyone whose lost someone to cancer. I lost my step-grandma to colon cancer. I wasn't very close to her, as I'd only met her twice, from what I can remember. Now, I have a friend with leukimia. Not as fatal, but still...tis cancer :( **

**Watch out for ovarian cancer girls! It's a stealthy one, so if you ever feel any pain in your bladder area or anywhere down there, get it checked! Most of the time ovarian cancer is diagnosed in the later stages. Get checked, be aware of what's going on with your insides. Have a good day!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Please Come

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama the manga or anime**

**OMG! Did I just update?! Oh, yesh I did my little moofins! I was struck by the lightening that I have dubbed inspiration! A nice walk through Central Park with the right conditions will do that to ya ;) **

**It's nice to be back, with a lovely, angsty chapter. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Sharing is Caring

Ch. 11

It had been about a week since her mother had passed away. They had a small funeral for her, only with close friends, as they couldn't contact any other family members that may live in the area.

Suzuna was been stayed at Misaki's house for the past week and was leaving today. She did not want to leave Misaki alone, but had to leave for school. If she stayed away too long she'd fall behind. So, here they were outside Misaki's apartment building. Suzuna carried her small bag on her back, "Are you sure you want me to go? I could stay a little longer if you want?" She asked her older sister. Misaki smiled faintly at her, "No, you have to back to your studies. Otherwise you'll fall behind and it'll take longer to get your degree. I don't think mom would want that."

"Yea, but…I just don't want to leave you alone." She frowned at Misaki, lowering her head.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." She patted her sister on the head. "I have quite a few things here to keep me busy. That'll keep my mind off of it for awhile."

"I guess you're right," She mumbled, "Well, I should get going now, if I don't want to miss my flight." She hugged her sister tightly and walked into the cab. While it drove away, she waved good-bye to her. Misaki chuckled at her sister's actions. A hug wasn't enough of a good-bye for her was it.

Misaki sat on her couch, reading documents and signing papers. She had a lot of work to catch up on and she was willing to stay up late in the night to finish. At least it'd be easier to forget what had happened.

At eight fifty one, Misaki was still working. She hadn't eaten anything and was dead tired. She looked out the window, listening to the sound of cars driving on the pavement and honking, occasionally she'd hear laughter of people near the building. Sighing heavily, she tossed the papers in her hand onto the coffee table and laid back on the couch. Covering her eyes with her arms, she simply laid there in silence.

Misaki felt so empty inside, maybe she didn't fully accept her mother's death. Weren't there five stages until you finally accepted someone's death? She wasn't sure if she had gone through them, but she shouldn't feel _this _empty without her mother. "I went to college without a problem, I moved out without a problem. I never felt so alone when I was in the dorms or when I was sitting here doing work," her tone lowered and tears threatened to spill over, "so why do I feel so alone now? Why when I need her most?" Misaki cried silently, letting the tears flow as they wished. She didn't care anymore, even if she was tired of crying so much. She didn't to cry anymore.

Just then, she heard her cell phone vibrate against the wooden table loudly. Still sobbing, she checked who was calling. Even if she was crying, it might be important. It was Usui. Immediately she flipped open her phone, she hadn't spoken with him since she found out her mother was dying. "Hello?" She sniffled, trying to hide the fact that she was crying, yet failing horribly. "Misaki? Are you okay?" He heard him ask, obviously worried.

"Yea, I'm fine." She mumbled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Really? Then why are you sniffling? People that are 'fine', don't sniffle." He asked, sounding upset that she would lie.

"Allergies."

"It's mid-March. Allergy season comes when Spring does. Also, you don't have any allergies." He was still upset. She could hear the sound of cars driving past him and people talking, in the background.

"Fine! I'm _not _okay! I feel horrible!" She yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks once more. "I feel so alone knowing she's gone." She fell to her knees, almost dropping the phone, and covered her face with her free hand.

"You should've just said that from the start," He said softly.

"…can you come over, please?" She mumbled through her sniffles. Usui frowned, it made him uncomfortable listening to her voice in such a fragile state. Usually, she was full of energy, ready to take over the world at any given moment. He sighed.

"Of course, I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

** Okay, I will admit it was a tad bit on the shorter side, maybe I don't want to end it so soon. Actually, we are quite far from the ending. Still have to get Misaki to accept her mother's death. **

**Has that ever happened to you? Trying to get over someone's death (or just get over someone?)  
Also, here's a totally unrelated question, do you think I'm a boy or girl? **

**I don't know why I wanna know that, but I do. I'm quite curious. Oh and I give many thanks to; PureHearts, WillfulRebel, WriterInDisguise, woolSmynx, and You May Call Me. As your reviews kicked my ass into gear and got me past that wall of depressed, emu, 'bah, I hate this story' phase! **

**REVIEW! It actually makes a difference!**


	12. Time to Heal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama the anime or manga.**

**I hope this is long enough for all of you :), took me DAYS to write this. Really...I put ALOT of thought into this one...The next chapter will probably be the last one. Maybe there will be in epilouge :)**

**As for my gender question, I'm a girl. Haha I laughed when people said I was a boy, even though...alot of people say I'm like a boy :P**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Sharing Is Caring

Ch. 12(the end?)

Usui did not take long getting to Misaki's apartment. He was already on his way there, so even if she had said no he still would have gone. There was no chance in hell that he was going to let her deal with this alone, not now. As he ran up the stairs, he thought of what he _should _and _should not_ say. Misaki was vulnerable right now and the wrong words may make her feel worse. He did not know if he would be able to deal with the guilt of making her feel even worse than she already did.

Approaching her door slowly, he still was not sure of what to say. Yet, he may not need to say anything. Maybe she just needed a shoulder to lean on, rather than someone to vent on. He knocked on the door a few times and waited, he did not hear any footsteps.

Sighing sadly, he turned on the knob, and surprisingly it opened! Misaki had probably left it open for him. Walking into her dimly lit apartment, he saw her laying on the couch, curled up into a ball. He could hear her soft sniffles and hiccups, the closer he became the more he noticed that she was trembling. He paused for a moment, thinking what he should do, he had never been too unsure in his life. Finally, he sat beside her and pulled her into his lap, her head leaning on his chest stroking her hair softly waiting for the sniffling to subside.

A few moments passed as he continued to stroke her hair, he felt her body stop trembling, it seems she had finally calmed down. Her tears had also stopped, now she simply allowed Usui to hold her in silence.

A short five minutes passed until Usui decided that maybe now was a good time to talk, "Feeling any better?" he asked softly. Misaki nodded weakly, "A little bit…" she sounded still sounded weak and depressed. Why should he be surprised, her mother died only a week ago.

"Do you…want to talk about it?" He hesitated a bit, when she did not answer he sighed, "It's okay if you don't. It's still a little soon."

"No, it's just that…I don't know what to talk about. I've never had to experience this kind of loss before, so what does one talk about after a loved one has died?" She wrapped her arms around him.

"Heh…neither am I, but the best thing to do is to simply let out any pent up emotions. You don't want to keep those inside; it'll only make things worse for you."

"Right now all I'm feeling is sadness, an overwhelming sadness." His grip on her body became tighter; he did not want her to feel this way, because she did not deserve it.

"If you feel this way then just let it out, it's the healthiest thing to do. Even if you don't want to, you need to. So, if you need to cry, then cry."

"I don't think I need to cry anymore…I've done that enough this past week." Her grip around him also tightened. "I think I can get past this Usui…I don't know how though…"

A faint smile was on Usui's lips, she had made some progress in such a short amount of time. He was simply happy to hear that she thinks she could accept her mother's death. She was always quick to change for the better. "Ha neither do I." Usui said honestly with a low chuckle. Misaki glared at him, almost with the same intensity as before all this. "You're the doctor! You should know!" She said angrily, changing her position on his lap so they were face to face.

"I treat people's illnesses not help them cope with death. That's not part of the job." He frowned a bit, "you look fine now anyways."

"Just because one looks fine on the outside doesn't mean they are on the inside." She frowned slightly, "I just think it's better to _try _to be a little more cheery. My mom wouldn't want me to cry all the time; she'd want me to be happy."

"Well, I'm just glad you're trying now. Before you looked like you were going to wither away any second." His frown became more evident on his face as did the worry.

"Hah, did I worry _you_! Aren't I usually the one who worries?" She chuckled softly and Usui smiled.

"Yeah, but I worry silently. I don't show my emotions so blatantly." He shrugged.

"Hmm…I don't believe that at all, Usui." She replied in a low tone, he chuckled softly in response. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, but it's late. You should get some rest; I can tell that you've thrown yourself into your work." He said looking toward all the papers scattered on the table.

"There's nothing wrong with work…," she mumbled, getting off his lap to clean up the papers.

"No there isn't, unless you've recently lost someone important to you." He replied crossly, "Just go to bed, Misaki, doctor's orders." He said the last part with a grin.

"Fine, I'll finish this in the morning." She mumbled with a frown, walking to her bedroom. Usui smiled, he was glad that she was at least getting close to truly accepting

In the morning, Misaki tiredly stumbled out of her room. She was half expecting Usui to be in her bed this morning, it was something he would do. Yet, at the same time, he probably thought it was best not to do that since she was still getting over her mother's death. "Morning, Misaki." She heard Usui's voice say, almost cheerily. She waved at him, her own way of saying 'good morning'. Especially since she was too tired to really say it.

Both sat across each other eating their breakfast silently. Usui did not want to say anything; if she did not want to talk, he would not either. While Misaki felt that she should speak, Usui was there to help her. Not to sit there in silence, she knew him well enough that he would not speak if she did not. "I think I'm going to call my office, let them know I'll be out for two weeks." She told him softly. Usui nodded, "Good, you deserve some time off."

"Yea, and it would be a good time to catch up on what I missed when I was gone." She scratched her head.

"Nope, no work, no business, none of that stressful crap," He said shaking his head, like a disapproving parent. "You need to get away from all that, Misaki, just take a _real_ break. It wouldn't be good for your health if you worked day and night after something so devastating has happened."

After breakfast, the pair sat on the couch and watched television silently. Of course, at this hour, there was nothing good on Misaki decided to turn it off. It was mind numbing to watch daytime television. "Do you want to talk about it?" Usui asked, almost in a whisper. She shook her head, "I don't think there's anything to talk about anymore. She's dead and she's not going to come back, I've accepted that Usui…" She replied tiredly.

"Doesn't sound like you've accepted it, have you talked to _anyone _about it?"

"Just because I'm not crying doesn't mean I still don't hurt inside…" She replied, looking down.

"…" He didn't answer

"Usually, this is the part where one would comfort their hurting friend."

He sighed, relaxing into the couch and rubbing his eyes. "I know, sorry, but I have no idea how to deal with someone that's depressed." He paused, "just remember that if you ever need someone to be there for you, I'm right here." Misaki looked away from him.

"I remember how my mom would always want me to have a normal high school life, so she'd tell me to go out with friends more often." She said, "I always thought she was being too carefree"

Usui listened.

"I worried about her since she looked so fragile, so I never wanted to go out. I felt obligated to help at home. Even though she didn't scold me for being this way, she always knew that I knew what I was doing and she thought I was responsible. I remember during holidays, we'd always spend time together as a family. I think she really enjoyed those times most." Misaki smiled softly.

"She sounded like a really great person. When she was in the hospital, she would always talk about you and your sister, non-stop. She really loved you two." He said.

"Yea…" She wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes.

* * *

**Sooo! What did you all think?! I like this chapter very much, I actually felt VERY inspired this week. I wrote alot of poetry and I had many new ideas for Ling and RanFan(FullMetal Alchemist ;D). I haven't had a new idea for Maid-sama though. **

**But I will take requests, yet, if it's a one-shot I would post it when I'm done. If it's multi-chapter, I'll do it later :). Although...I'm not too sure I'll be doing any Multi-chapter for awhile. Heh...take alot of attention and energy!**

**Vote in the poll if you havent :)**

**I give my many thanks to; Ayuzawa, PureHearts, Misaki-chan Spy, woolSmynx, Johonna Marie, Usui Misaki, pixiechick13567, hitsugayatoshirou1220, SnowCharms, I am the Wind Mizuki Kay, YoursRandomly00, and kyoko2021! **

**All of you reviewed and really it pushed me to keep writing and to make it a longer chapter, although kyoko's review made me update...I mean how long has it been since my last update?! (just checked my last update was 4/13/10 and it's now 5/9/10!)**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Hopes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-sama the anime or manga**

**Yea it's short, but it's the end guys. I didn't want it to be long. Just simple. Very simple :) I hope you like it though, even if I time skipped alot XD **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Sharing Is Caring

Ch. 13 (end)

It had been a few days since Misaki spoke of her mother. Since then he tried to get her to talk about her mother more often, it would help her cope with the loss he thought. At first, she was still a bit distant, but after talking it out, she opened up more and more as the days passed. He had to admit though, he was proud of her, and himself. He stared at her as she read some papers from her company.

Misaki turned her head to face him, "What are you staring at, alien?" She gave him a skeptical look. Usui laughed, "Nothing."

"Hmm…why are you here again? Don't you work?" He tilted his head as if he was confused.

"Work, I don't recall ever doing that." He smiled; Misaki narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're a doctor; don't be silly with me Usui!" Again, he laughed. She ignored him and went back to her work.

Usui leaned back onto the couch, still smiling he told her, "It's nice to see you happy again." A pink color stained her cheeks, as she continued to work.

* * *

Misaki sighed, staring down at the cold, gray stone with bright green grass growing around it. A small smile formed on her lips, remembering the months gone by. Gently, she placed the flowers in front of the grave. "I don't really know what to say anymore," she paused, taking a breath, "it's been so long since I came to see you again." The cemetery was silent, as it usually was, no birds chirped and there was no talking from people going by. Misaki looked around, there did not seem to be anyone in the cemetery, as far as she could tell. She looked back down at the gravestone, it was her mother's, "It's a really beautiful day today, mom." She paused again, thinking of something to say, "Wow, I really don't know what to say to you anymore. Ha, it would be easier if you could respond. Or maybe I need better conversational skills."

She smiled looking at the flowers by the grave, "This is all I really have to say, for now. I just hope you're happy with the decisions I've made since you left. I think you would be." Misaki turned and walked back to the car, when she saw a familiar face walking in her direction. "What are you doing here, alien?" She asked deadpanned. He smiled cheerily, "I wanted to see why you were taking so long, and I wanted to talk a bit with your mom."

She was surprised, "Fine, I'll be waiting in the car."

"Alright, I won't be long anyway." Misaki nodded and continued walking.

Usui walked up to the gravestone. A long minute passed as he gazed at the stone, he could not think of the right words to say. Yes, he knew that there was no way she could respond, but this was Misaki's mother. He had to show some respect. "Well, I guess all I would want to say to you is that you have an amazing daughter." He took a pause thinking for a moment, "If you _can _hear this, then I hope you'll attend the ceremony today." Usui smiled and looked at the gravestone once more. Then he walked back to car. Happy, that today would be the greatest day of his life.

* * *

**(sniffle) D': I can't believe it's over. It seems like it was just many months ago that I started this story. You know originally it wasn't supposed to end like this? Hahah, I planned it completely differently, but as always; when I plan a story out I change it alot! **

**I like the endind, it's VAGUE! Well if you want an epilogue you won't get one, maybe XD So, vote in the polls and bye :D I'll be writing a new Maid-sama story for amutonesstaz :) I'll try to find a good idea for one. It may not be long though. **

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, thank you those of you who gave me uplifting and encouraging reviews when I was down. Also, thank you anyone who will review in the future! I'm happy to finally finish this story, pleash tell me what you think. **

**REVIEW! :')**


End file.
